


A Day at the Beach, Was it a Good Idea or was it a Nightmare

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Moondancera tries to take Baby Steamer and Baby Lofty to the beach for a day and things just keep getting in the way.





	A Day at the Beach, Was it a Good Idea or was it a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from long ago, sorry about the mistakes they are totally mine. As for MLP it will, unfortunately, always belong to Hasbro.

The day was a glorious day. The sun was shining bright and warm, and Moondancera thought that maybe her children would love to go to the beach, since they haven't been there since they were younger. She goes to the bottom of the stair and hollers up, "Steamer, Lofty, Get ready. We are going to the beach today." Then she goes and gets a lunch packed for them, consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Pepsi, with sour cream and onion chips. When she is done she sees two faces peering at her over the top of the counter. "So are you two ready to go?"

"Yep, we are mommy," answers Baby Steamer.

"Okay, let me get ready and then we will be on are way." She goes in her room and changes into her bathing suit and grabs three beach towels, a couple of chairs, beach blanket, and the umbrella, then heads out the door back to the kitchen. When she gets there she sees the picnic basket turned over and traces of peanut butter and jelly everywhere. Her gaze then turns to a little yellow Pegasus covered in brown and red goop. "Baby Lofty how could you?" Moondancera asks her daughter.

"I am sorry mommy, I got hungry," the little baby answers.

"Oh well, I guess I can just buy food there," Moondancer says with a sigh. "But right now we got to clean you up, before we can leave." She then picks up her daughter and heads to the bathroom. "Now you get a bath and I will get you a clean change of clothes.

"Okay mommy," she answers.

Moondancera walks away and smiles as she pictures her daughter with the peanut butter and jelly on her. She goes into her daughter's room and finds another swimsuit and a change of clothes to put on top of it, and then heads back to the bathroom, she sees a little yellow Pegasus flying around the room in a bathrobe.

"Baby Lofty get down here," Moondancera says in shock.

"I am sorry mommy, I wanted to practice flying/"

"Well here is your change of clothes so get dressed why I put everything in the car, and please stay out of trouble."

"Okay mommy," Baby Lofty answers, and with that Moondancera goes and starts loading everything into the car. When she returns, she sees a little yellow face peering through a crack in the door.

"What are you doing daughter?"

"I'm stuck mommy," Baby Lofty answers.

"What were you trying to do? Moondancera asked very very shocked.

"I was trying to get a ring I dropped into it."

"Since when do you wear jewelry?"

"I got it from your drawer."

"You did, what did it look like?"  
"It was silver, with a white stone in the middle of it, in the shape of a heart."

"Oh Lofty that was your grandmother's engagement ring."

"I am sorry mommy," Baby Lofty says with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I know you are, well I will take care of this in one minute." Moondancera goes into the kitchen and takes out a small magnet and then goes to the wall and puts it in the wall. Then she pulls it out and the ring is attached to the magnet. "Now will you get into the car, so we can be on our way, once I put this away."

"Okay mommy." Baby Lofty says and goes out and gets into the car. When she puts the ring away she heads out to the car and looks in, but she only sees a yellow Pegasus. "Lofty where is your brother?"

"I don't know mommy." With that she goes inside and yells, "Steamer are you in here!" When she doesn't receive an answer she goes into his room and sure enough he is there playing with his trains. "Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"Sorry mommy, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well let's go now, before it gets any later." With that they head to the car, but before she gets in she counts heads to see that everyone is there; and satisfied that everyone and everything is there, she gets in and starts the car. When they get to the beach, black clouds start to roll in, and it starts to rain. "Oh great, this day has turned out to be perfect hasn't it. Oh well lets go home and heat up popcorn and watch a cartoon. What do you two say to that? Moondancera asks.

"Okay mommy." With that they go home and do exactly that.


End file.
